Sonic & Adam The Hedgehog 2006
by JamesOps2
Summary: 3rd Fanfic ever, 1st for Sonic. Sonic 2006 with a Twist


SONIC AND ADAM THE HEDGEHOG 2006 – SONIC'S STORY

MAID- Miss Elise...  
ELISE- It... It's all right.

*ELISE walks onto a platform to preform the Soleanna Vow*

ELISE- We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light...

*A person screams as robots land onto the ceramony platform, EGGMAN enters from above in the EGG MOBILE*

EGGMAN- A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emerald! Now Princess, this way please.

*Sonic and Adam enter and destroy EGGMAN's robot fleet, they then turns towards Eggman*

SONIC- My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there.  
ELISE- You... It can't be!  
SONIC- I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!  
ADAM – I'm Adam The Hedgehog!  
ELISE- Oh!?  
EGGMAN- Not those irritating hedgehogs again! Attack!

*More of Eggman's robots come from above and fire missles at Sonic; Adam and Elise*

ELISE- Aah-!?

*Sonic grabs Elise and escapes the Missle fire*

ELISE- Well... Um... Why are you two helping us?  
SONIC- No special reason.

*A giant claw appears and snatches Elise from Sonic & Adam*

ELISE- Sonic! Adam! Aaaah!  
EGGMAN- I'm afraid our little game ends now.  
ELISE- Sonic, take this!

*Elise throws the GREEN CHAOS EMERALD to SONIC & ADAM*

SONIC- I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you!  
ELISE- I know!  
EGGMAN- Hmph! It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me!

*EGGMAN escapes in a giant ship along with ELISE. SONIC chases after them. Meanwhile, above on top of a building, a white hedgehog named SILVER watches*

SILVER- I've finally found him... the Iblis Triggers!

(Upon completeing TOWN Mission: Find Tails!)  
TAILS- Sonic! Adam!  
SONIC- Tails! Long time no see!  
TAILS- I'm glad that you're here, Sonic! I heard from the people of this city that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!  
SONIC- OK! With your help, this should be a piece of cake.  
TAILS- Heh heh. I'll do my best!

(Upon completing ACT 1: WAVE OCEAN)  
TAILS- It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the city!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Go to the Desert!)

*in a dream ELISE has*

DUKE- You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens.

*She wakes up and see's Sonic and Adam*

ELISE- Mr. Sonic! Mr Adam!  
SONIC- Just call us Sonic & Adam. Now then, are you OK?  
ELISE- I-I'm so glad that you came...  
SONIC- I always keep my word.  
Adam - Sonic!  
EGGMAN- It looks like pesky rats has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, hedgehogs to be more precise... The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster.  
SONIC- Tails!  
ADAM- Got it! Let's go!

(Upon completing Boss Battle One: Amigo Boss 1)  
SONIC- How long is this going to go on?  
TAILS- Let's split up. I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess, Sonic!  
SONIC- OK. You be careful, Tails.  
TAILS- Leave it to me!

*TAILS leaves as SONIC & ADAM turns to ELISE*

SONIC- Hold on tight!  
ELISE- OK!

(Upon completing ACT 2: DUSTY DESERT)  
ELISE- I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help...

*Notices a wound on SONIC*

ELISE- You're hurt!  
SONIC- It's nothing.  
ELISE- Don't say that. I'm sorry. It's all my fault...  
SONIC- Smile.  
ELISE- What?  
SONIC- That smile of your is reward enough for me. Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you?  
ELISE- Yes. The name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris... And if we anger him, he will destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury... I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I lost my father then... And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?

*SONIC doesn't respond*

ELISE- Sonic?

*SONIC starts running off*

ELISE- Sonic? Adam! Wait! I can't run that fast!  
SONIC- Don't worry. Just raise your head and run!

*After some running*

SONIC- You feeling okay, now?  
ELISE- Yes… I-I've never run so fast before...  
ADAM- Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Go to Soleanna Caslte)

*ELISE, SONIC & ADAM spot SILVER*

ELISE- Aaaah!  
SILVER- I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Triggers. Your actions will condemn us all.  
SONIC- Who are you?  
SILVER- My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!

(Upon completing Boss Battle 2: Silver)

*SONIC, SILVER AND ADAM are still fighting*

SONIC- Hey  
SILVER- Hah!  
SONIC- Ugh!

*SONIC gets knocked to the ground*

SONIC- Ha... ha... ha...  
SILVER- Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?  
SONIC- What do you…mean?  
SILVER- It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Triggers must be destroyed!

*SILVER raises up ELISE*

ELISE- Aaaaah!  
SONIC- Elise!? Wait!  
SILVER- Hah!

*SILVER hurls SONIC across the room*

SONIC- Ugh!  
SILVER- That's just a taste of what's in store for you.  
AMY- Stop!  
SILVER- Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!  
AMY- Absolutely not!  
SILVER- Grr!  
SONIC- Thanks Amy. I appreciate it.  
AMY- Leave it to me.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Meet up with Knuckles!)

*KNUCKLES looks at a letter he recieved from EGGMAN*

ADAM - Knuckles.  
KNUCKLES- I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. He wanted me to give this to you.

*SONIC looks at the letter. EGGMAN'S voice can be heard reading the letter as SONIC reads it*

EGGMAN- Sonic and Adam the Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis. Bring your friends, if you wish.  
KNUCKLES- Hmm, he's pretty cocky, inviting all of us to come.  
TAILS- It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement.  
SONIC- I'm going.  
TAILS- Sonic?  
SONIC- Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is. I think I should thank him personally.

(Upon completing ACT 3: WHITE ACROPOLIS)  
EGGMAN- You're late.  
KNUCKLES- That's because we had to deal with your little metallic reception.  
SONIC- Where's Elise?  
EGGMAN- My, aren't we impatient...  
ELISE- Sonic!

*SONIC spots Elise*

EGGMAN- Ah ah. You better not move. Now, the Chaos Emerald...

*EGGMAN points to a pad on the ground*

EGGMAN- Place it there.

*SONIC, TAILS, ADAM and KNUCKLES walk to the pad and place the GREEN CHAOS EMERALD down*

EGGMAN- Heheheheheh! Muahahahahaha!

*EGGMAN presses a button*

EGGMAN- Hmph!

*A light surround SONIC, TAILS, ADAM and KNUCKLES and they are unable to move*

TAILS- Huh? Wha?!  
KNUCKLES- Uwah! Aaahhh!  
ELISE- Sonic?  
KNUCKLES- No!  
EGGMAN- It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype. With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself! Ohohohohoho!

*They disappear in a flash of light*

Sonic- Aaahhh!  
Knuckles- Aaahhh!  
Tails- Aaahhh!  
Adam – Aaahhh!

*ELISE stares in disbeleif*

EGGMAN- Rest assured... They're not dead... yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But as you now know, my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power.  
ELISE- My power?  
EGGMAN- Yes, with you and the miracle gems known as the Chaos Emeralds... I can complete my plans. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world. So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side.

*Meanwhile, we see SONIC, TAILS, ADAM and KNUCKLES in the future*

SONIC- Aaahhh!  
TAILS- Uuuh?  
KNUCKLES- Gaah! Ouch!  
ADAM – What the?  
TAILS- Oh... Boy, do I feel dizzy… … Where are we?  
ROUGE- Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys.  
TAILS- Rouge! Shadow!  
ROUGE- Hi. Long time no see!  
SHADOW- This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline.  
TAILS- The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!  
ADAM- Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here.  
KNUCKLES- Now, how can we get back to our own time?  
SHADOW- You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy.  
SONIC- I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will...  
SHADOW- Yes, but that alone is insufficient.  
SONIC- ... Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together. Agreed?

(Upon completing ACT 4: CRISIS CITY)  
KNUCKLES- No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future?  
TAILS- How could it come to this?

*SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, ADAM, SHADOW, and ROUGE spot three figures talking to each other. There is SILVER and BLAZE, the other appears to be a blue SHADOW, who is called MEPHILES*

SILVER- Could it be true? If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?  
MEPHILES- The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world.

*MEPHILES shows a picture of SONIC and ADAM to SILVER*

MEPHILES- And you have this person to blame.  
SILVER- ... It's impossible! So, That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?  
BLAZE- Blue hedgehog...  
MEPHILES- I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive.

*SILVER, BLAZE, and MEPHILES disappear in a flash of light*

KNUCKLES- What the... Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow...  
TAILS- Th-This is terrible! According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman! Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded! The date of this incident was... two days after the Festival of the Sun!  
SONIC- If we don't return in time, Elise will die onboard Eggman's battleship. That means...  
TAILS- Yeah... I think so.

*Later*

ROUGE- You guys are so slow. Look.  
TAILS- A chaos emerald! You've already found one!  
ROUGE- Well now... I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know.  
KNUCKLES- What?  
SHADOW- Have you guys discovered anything?  
TAILS- Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but...

*TAILS points to a fortress of fire*

ROUGE- You mean we've got to go through there?  
ADAM- If you don't like it, you can stay here.  
ROUGE- You've got to be kidding!  
SONIC- Don't be late.  
SHADOW- Same to you.

(Upon completing ACT 5: FLAME CORE)

*Flames comes out from a CHAOS EMERALD*

ROUGE- I've found a Chaos Emerald!  
SHADOW- Don't touch it!  
ROUGE- What? What's this?

*The IBLIS forms out of the CHAOS EMERALD*

(Upon completing Boss battle 3: Iblis)

*Sonic and Shadow prepare with two CHAOS EMERALDS to do Chaos Control together. The group gathers around*

SONIC- Chaos Control!  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!

*They return to present day*

TAILS- Ow!  
KNUCKLES- Looks like we made it back in one piece.  
TAILS- Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?  
SONIC- Those two can take care of themselves.

(Upon completing ACT 6: RADICAL TRAIN)

*ELISE is by herself when SONIC appears*  
ELISE- I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!

*SILVER appears from behind ELISE*

ADAM- ... You again.  
SILVER- This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Triggers... must die!  
ELISE- Sonic...  
Silver- Hah!  
Sonic- Hmph!

*EGGMAN appears*

EGGMAN- So how was your little walk, Princess?  
ELISE- Aaahh!  
SONIC- Elise!  
Silver- Haaaaa!

*SILVER throws SONIC across the room*

Sonic- Gwaah! Unnn!  
SILVER- It's time to end this!

*SHADOW appears in front of SILVER*

SILVER- Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?  
SHADOW- I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Chase Eggman!)

*ELISE stands by a tall cliff*

EGGMAN- Now stop it. You have no where to go.  
ELISE- I would rather die than be your prisoner again!  
EGGMAN- Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?  
ELISE- Farewell.

*SONIC runs onto the scene*

EGGMAN- Huh?  
ELISE- Sonic!  
EGGMAN- Grr! You won't get away that easily!

(Upon completing Boss battle 4: Eggman)  
SONIC- What you did back there a little while ago was pretty gutsy.  
ELISE- Well, I was really desperate, and um... I had to think of some way to escape at any rate. I owe you a lot, Sonic...

*SONIC doesn't respond*

ELISE- Sonic!  
SONIC- I'll head into the jungle!  
ELISE- OK!

(Upon completing ACT 7: TROPICAL JUNGLE)  
ELISE- It doesn't look like they're following us anymore.  
SONIC- I'll settle things here. Elise, go back to the castle.  
ELISE- OK... Sonic? It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before! Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?  
SONIC- Yeah.  
ELISE- Once you defeat Eggman... you'll leave, won't you? Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself... a girl.  
SONIC- It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy.  
ELISE- It isn't sometimes, but I love this country.  
ELISE- Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really... The same love my late father and mother had...

*We go to a scene with SOLEANNA in ELISE'S memory*

DUKE- Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And...

*We go back to SONIC and ELISE*

ELISE- And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, when you go forth on another journey again... Remember this place.  
SONIC- ... Definitely.

*ELISE suddenly stares blankly for a second*

SONIC- Elise?  
ELISE- I'm fine... Sorry. I mustn't cry... I can't...  
SONIC- Elise... smile.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Seek information of the Eggman base!)

*ELISE enters the castle, alone. She thinks of a memory in her head*

EGGMAN- Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!

*We go back to the present to see ELISE with the MAID*

MAID- Miss Elise!  
ELISE- I cannot allow harm to come to my people.  
MAID- Miss Elise?  
ELISE- It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go... There is no other choice.

*Outside, we see people stare up at EGGMAN'S Battle Craft. We see TAILS, alone. You now stop playing as SONIC and start playing as TAILS for a time*

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find Elise! with TAILS)

*We go back to ELISE, she meets up with EGGMAN*

EGGMAN- You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this.  
ELISE- What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?  
EGGMAN- Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames. His power can change time, and even control it. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. And not just in the present, but in the future and in the past!  
ELISE- You wish... to rule over... time?  
EGGMAN- Yes. Truly. And the secret... Why the secret remains dormant in you, Princess.

*ELISE stares at EGGMAN, confused*

EGGMAN- The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds... When everything is gathered, the fate of the whole world shall change! And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead.  
EGGMAN'S ROBOT- Chaos Emerald located.  
EGGMAN- Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find the entrance of the ancient castle!)

*SILVER appears in front of SONIC*

SILVER- Hyaah! You look like you're in a hurry.  
SONIC- ... So what's going on?  
SILVER- Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess.

(Upon completing ACT 8: KINGDOM VALLEY)

*EGGMAN is alone in a control room when alarms start sounding off*

EGGMAN- Huh? The engines are malfunctioning. And what's this? Stop all engines now! ... Why is this happening? No! We're about to collide!

*The battleship explodes.*

SONIC- Elise!  
SILVER- Wait, there's still a way to change this. If we return to an earlier point in time, we can prevent this.  
SONIC- ... ! I understand.  
SONIC- Chaos Control!  
SILVER- Chaos Control!  
SONIC- Silver! I can handle the rest of this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere else to go to, right?  
SILVER- You...  
SONIC- I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too, Silver.

*SILVER nods*

SONIC- Thank you, Silver!  
SILVER- Yeah... Just save her.  
SONIC- Elise!

*Returns to one day prior to the previous time*

(Upon completing ACT 9: AQUATIC BASE)

*Sonic gets into the battleship*

EGGMAN'S ROBOT- Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate open. Lifting off!

*A warning sound goes off, Sonic appears*

EGGMAN- Huh? The engines are malfunctioning. And what's this? Emergency stop. Stop all engines now! Why is this happening? No! We're about to collide!"  
SONIC- Playtime's over.  
ELISE- Sonic!  
SONIC- This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Eggman.  
EGGMAN- Grrr! I'm not finished yet!

(Upon completing Boss battle 5: Last Boss; Eggman)

*Sonic escapes from the explosion*

ELISE- Sonic!  
SONIC- Aren't you worried?  
ELISE- "If you have time to worry, then run," right?  
SONIC- Nice smile!

(CREDITS PLAY) 


End file.
